daleksrusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Graske
The Graske were humanoid creatures from the planet Griffoth, known for a being a troublesome species. Biology The Graske were small compared to humans and had pebbly brown skin and three tentacle-like features on their heads.They had difficulty speaking other languages, having odd grammar and curt sentences. Technology The Graske were a time-active species and could travel by different methods. Individuals could travel through time with ease, using a device on their belt to vanish in a distinctive blue glow. The Graske employed by the Trickster also had a gun which he could use to take people out of time and put them into Limbo. It could also reverse the process, putting them back in time and space and restoring their timeline. When invading a planet, they replaced the inhabitants of the planet with changelings. This process was quick, with the Graske replacing the individual with the changeling in seconds. The originals were then stored on Griffoth in stasis chambers in order to maintain the copy. The changeling could be identified by its glowing green eyes. To protect them selves, the Graske used a gun which fired purple lasers. Graske also had conventional spaceships for travel. Krislok was capable of disguising himself as a Human child. History The Graske were conquerors, though unlike other species they did not take a planet by force. They would instead use their changelings to systematically replace the inhabitants of the planet. It is believed that at one point the Graske may have attempted an invasion of Earth, stealing people from various Christmases from across time, which was stopped by the Doctor and one of his companions by reversing the capturing process, returning the hosts. A Graske named Krislok became a slave to the Trickster after the Trickster agreed to save its life during what would have been a fatal crash. He was used by the Trickster to remove Sarah Jane Smith and later Maria Jackson from time. The Graske succeeded both times, but Maria managed to escape into 1964. The Graske recaptured her again, but then got sent to capture Alan Jackson. Alan fought the Graske and beat it, forcing it to tell him where his daughter went. The Graske later escaped by wriggling its way out of its bonds. In 2009 the Graske home planet of Griffoth was stolen by the Daleks and relocated to the Medusa Cascade, later the Daleks were defeated and Griffoth was sent back to its original position in space. Later, the Trickster had Krislok pose as a small boy to lure Sarah Jane into a trap set at the time of her parents' death. In the alternative timeline created, the Graske was charged with enslaving humanity to do the Trickster's bidding. Clyde Langer and Rani Chandra convinced Krislok to help them, and they gave him the puzzle box to protect him should the Trickster seek revenge. There is an unconfirmed report that a Graske also managed to invade the Doctor's TARDIS and used a space portal to travel to Earth. The Doctor managed to close the portal and send the Graske back to where it came from. One Graske was captured by the Krulius and stored in a hologram. In 2010 a Graske was seen at a bar where the Doctor came to visit Jack Harkness one last time before his regeneration.